


Sexxx Dreams

by Enzuri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cheating, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're name is Eridan Ampora and you should not be doing what you're doing right now but it's too late. You've already hit send.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexxx Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song Sexxx Dreams by Lady Gaga and this popped into my head. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> (Actually sorry that it's been ages since I've posted)

You're name is Eridan Ampora and you should not be doing what you're doing right now but it's too late. You've already hit send.

You think it's probably the liquor thats buzzing through your veins, making your head feel light and dizzy that led you to typing the message up in the first place. At least that's what you're going to blame it on when you get yelled at for it. Forget the fact that you've been itching to say it for months now, you just didn't have the courage until you ingested it at the club tonight. Dancing and drinks you thought would be the cure for this train of thoughts but it had only made them worse. Mostly because a guy joined you halfway through the night that, through the alcoholic haze, looked like him. He'd wanted to take you home and you almost went, you should have gone, but then reality had come rushing in to remind you it wasn't him and suddenly but not surprisingly you were no longer in the mood for it. You stumbled home and passed out on the couch for an hour, maybe two but when you get up you're still drunk and you feel the need ti share your dream with the subject of it. He's going to be so pissed at you.

You want to text someone about it, to get an opinion or advice but you can't call your best friend. Mostly because she's not your best friend anymore. Because of him actually. You had a blowout fight with her, she'd been sick of hearing about him and told you he was as straight as the day is long and you said that with his love of duality there was no way he wasn't bisexual. She reminds you that sexuality isn't a choice and to assume so was rude. You only meant that the duality theme seemed to run so deep in his blood that you just assumed there would be no question about it. She ended up winning the fight when a couple of weeks later he was dating her, not you.

You reread your message and wonder just how much trouble it's going to get you into.

To: Sollux  
Message: Hey. Had a dream about you, it wwas fuckin hot.

You're surprised that the double w was the only typo, you're head is still spinning from the drinks and you chose not to sit up because sitting up seems like way too much work and the couch is so comfortable. You almost end up on the floor when your phone buzzes a moment later.

From: Sollux  
Message: Wow, so descriptive. Tell me about it dickface.

You're pretty sure that he's just being an asshole and doesn't really care but the part of your brain that would let you just leave it alone isn't in charge right now and you're replying before you can decide that this is an even worse idea than the last.

To: Sollux  
Message: First you had your hands in my hair, holding me in place while I sucked your dick. Started fuckin my mouth, that was pretty fuckin hot.

You bite your lip as you're writing the message. You can feel your pulse in your cock now, a rush of feeling to the organ that had only just started to calm down from the rush of the dream itself. The memory of it was almost as good as the actual thing. Another buzz of your phone, probably telling you to fuck off and you almost consider not reading it. Almost.

From: Sollux  
Message: Would choke you on my cock. Don't know that your mouth is worth coming over though.

The message makes you blink as your dick twitches actively again. You're pretty sure that this is not the reaction you should be getting but you're not going to complain, eager to answer this time.

To: Sollux  
Message: You fucked my mouth until you got bored of it, pushing me down and tying up my hands while you fucked me from behind. Your cock in me was the hottest fuckin thing. Can still feel it, making me hard and hell.

Your hand is already down your pants and working at your erection. You weren't lying about that part, if you close your eyes you can still feel the created memory of his hands on your hips, filling you up with the heat you know you'll never have before she got to him first. You're not going to let this go to waste, your dick more sensitive than you remember it being in the past, at least when it comes to your hand in particular. Maybe that's because with your eyes closed and the liquor in your system you can pretend that it's his hand instead. Holding on just a little too tight, working you a little too rough because there's no way he'd ever be gentle with you. You barely register it when your phone buzzes next.

From: Sollux  
Message: Better. Don't believe you though. You're all talk and no action.

You groan and sneer a little bit at his reply. All talk? You'd show him all talk. Your next message doesn't have any text, it's just an image. A selfie you take that shows as much of the situation as you can, your flushed face, hard cock in hand. 

From: Sollux  
Message: Better be me you're thinking of. Hand pulling your hand, fucking you hard from behind, nails dragging down your back as I make you my bitch. 

That makes you imaging what it would be like to feel his nails on your skin, raising bright welts along your back with no regard to how it might look. You're not trying to hold on for anything and you spill over, hot and sticky, onto your hand before you realize that it's going to get all over your pants. You don't care. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was your dream but you just came harder than you've ever in the past. Still panting a little you take another picture, show off your hand covered in your cum. 

To: Sollux  
Message: Evvery time I lay in bed at night I touch myself and think of you.

You stumble to the bathroom and manage to actually clean up properly and get yourself into your bed without breaking anything which is a small miracle with how distracted you are. You don't get anything back from him after that, not before you pass out at least. When you wake up in the morning there's an email waiting for you, with a .gif attached. You bite your lip and end up working out your morning wood watching the few seconds you were sent of his cock spilling over onto his own hand. 

You see him the day after that. He didn't message you at all after that gift he sent and you hadn't pushed it because you're still kind of in shock over the whole thing. You're not entirely certain that he'd been sober himself, it had been pretty late on a weekend. Maybe he'd been drunk and realized what he'd done the next morning, regretting it. At least it helped your theory that he wasn't totally against the idea of men, even if he did have to be drunk for it. You're even more sure that he's regretting it when you see him and Feferi at the grocery store because he refuses to actually look at your face, his sentences short and clipped, trying to get away faster than Feferi was.You keep your ex-best friend talking though, mostly so that you can eye Sollux when she's not looking. There might be a chance of repairing the friendship you'd thought you'd lost. Or at least there might have been if you didn't want to fuck her boyfriend so badly. When you finally let them go Sollux looks like he'd rather be on the other side of the earth than to even humour that daydream. 

When you get home you get yourself off again watching the .gif he sent, feeling like scum. You wish you could keep the thought from your mind but the harder you try to pretend you don't want him the more you think about his hands all over you. 

You feel like a total fraud when your friendship with Feferi starts to fix itself. She has no idea that you'd texted him or that he'd responded in kind. She has no idea that you have a picture of his cock saved onto your computer or that you'd sent a picture of your own to his phone. She has no idea and somehow that idea is more exciting than upsetting and you're pretty sure that makes you a horrible person. You know for a fact that you're a sham of a friend when she tells you about the trip she's making back home for the weekend and your first response is to text her boyfriend. 

To: Sollux  
Message: I hear your girlfriend is away this weekend. You should come over. Hang out.

You're not drunk now, you have no excuse. It's not even late enough for you to write it off as being slap happy from the need for sleep.

From: Sollux  
Message: Ampora what the fuck do you think you're doing? Fuck off. 

You feel like shit after that and you do exactly that, you toss your phone away and spend most of the week that you're at home just sulking. When Friday rolls around you start early on your drinking. You think you might be going to the club later, and dress for it but pre drinking starts for you at six so by the time ten comes around you're not really feeling up to dancing. All you want to do is bitch and complain about the guy you're half in love with but the only person you can call is his girlfriend and you're pretty sure that's a bad idea. Even drunk you know that's not an option. Besides you're pretty sure she said she was going home this weekend and she'd chew you a new one if you bothered her in this state. 

You're about to give up on the day and crash hard when there's a knock at your door. You stumble badly to answer it, your feet far less coordinated than they should be. Opening the door makes you wonder if you passed out already because Sollux is standing there, looking just as annoyed as he always does. You can't see his eyes behind his stupid 3D sunglasses but you can see the set of his mouth that tells you he's unimpressed.

"I don't have anything better to do." His lisp throws you off a little but you shrug it off and step aside so he can come in. "Jesus fuck Eridan, how drunk are you?"

"Pretty fuckin' drunk." You reply with another shrug, shutting the door behind him. 

"Where's the booze at?" He asks you but he doesn't wait for an answer, grabbing your half finished drink and downing it before getting himself another and downing that faster than he really should have. 

He stares at you, not saying anything and it makes your skin tingle in waves of hot and cold. You have no idea what's on his mind and it drives you crazy but you know he'll just brush you off if you ask. 

"Why the fuck do you do this to me?" 

"Do what?" You have no idea what he's talking about. "I fucked off like you asked."

"I know. Why? Fuck. Fuck I shouldn't be here." He shakes his head at himself you think before he's pulling on your shirt hem. You don't have time to react until his mouth is on yours. At least you know how to react to this, kissing him back. Your fingers are clumsy when they find his hair but he doesn't seem to care, pushing you back until you're stopped by the wall. Even then he presses in more, his hips crushed against yours, his fingers digging into your ass. You've never seen be this needy, desperate for physical contact. You don't mind in the slightest because you're just as bad. You've wanted him for what feels like forever in the moment, one leg going up and around Sollux, rolling your hips to grind against him. That makes his hands shift to your ass, grabbing hard as his tongue pushes its way into your mouth. There's almost more biting and nipping at each other's lips than real kissing as you both give in. 

"Fuck I knew you liked dick." You moan out the words when his lips find your neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh as you keep grinding against him in a steady rhythm.

"I don't like dick." Sollux almost snarls back at you, pushing down on the top of your head. You're unsteady enough that you go down to your knees. That's clearly what he wanted though because his one hand is working to get his pants open and you're more than willing to help him, hand firm as you palm him through his boxers. "I just like your slutty ass."

You probably should correct him on that, that you aren't a slut except you've got his cock in your mouth and you don't want this to stop just because you felt the need to defend your honour. It's like he's trying to live out your dream and you're more than okay with that, even when he starts to thrust into your mouth, making your lips swell and your throat gag. You're actually whimpering in need from it all and he seems to like that, the vibrations of it along his dick. You don't expect it when he pulls back with a popping sound, panting hard enough it takes him a minute to be able to speak again.

"Get the fuck to your room."

You get to your feet, pulling him into another kiss as you lead him to your room, you don't need to see to know where your going and you think getting him out of those clothes is far more important than paying attention to where you're going. Neither one of you is in anything by the time you stumble and trip onto your bed, bringing him crashing down on top of you. He bites your collarbone almost too hard before he demands you flip yourself over but put your arms out. You're more than willing to do as he says, making a happy sound when he ties your wrists to the bed posts. He tugs your hips up, arching your back but you don't notice how uncomfortable it is, the liquor bubbling along in your veins has you too tipsy to care anyhow. There's nothing in the world now anyhow, not after he's grabbed your cock that was starting to ache in need, pumping you agonizingly slowly. You whine, hips jerking to try and get a better rhythm, to get more but he lets go when you do that. You can feel his own length pressing against your ass. You grind back a little against that, figuring he'd not protest that action but he lets go of you altogether, pushing you back down flat on the bed. 

A whimper escapes your throat and the sudden lack of friction is killing you. There's a shift in the mattress and you can't tell if Sollux is still behind you and suddenly you're worried that he's going to leave you here like this, unable to do anything but writhe against your sheets. Everything is a little bit fuzzy and you're not sure how to get yourself back into a place where you can even thing straight. It's hard when you remember that Sollux had his cock in your mouth just a few minutes ago.

It startles you when you feel his hand on your ass again, his finger slick as he presses it into you but fuck that's what you've been waiting for. You moan and pant as he pumps his finger in and out of you for a few minutes before he adds another. 

"W-where the fuck did you go?" You manage to get the sentence out which you think surprises you more than it surprises him.

"To get a fucking condom idiot." He replies and that's when he pulls his fingers from you, leaving you too empty and aching for more. He replaces his fingers with something better, something you've been dying for since that first dream you had about him. His cock fills you in a way his fingers never could and you vocalize that with a loud moan. The tempo of his hips is one he's setting for himself but it's good for you too. Especially since he's pushing you against the mattress and the friction against your dick is different and pretty much perfect. It's not long, with the length of him inside you and your cock against the bed, before you spill over, the mess of it hot and wet against your stomach. You're not even thinking of how annoying this is going to be to clean up later, riding your high, still feeling your toes curling in pleasure. He follows behind you after a few more jerky thrusts, both of you having waited too long for this to hold off any longer. 

He takes just enough time to catch his breath before he pulls out of you, doing something while your face is buried in your pillow, before he unties your hands. He doesn't really cuddle you but he does flop down next to you, naked and panting heavily, one arm across you. You don't have the energy to really clean but you pull sheets out from under you, balling them up so at least you're not laying right on your spunk. Neither one of you says another word as you pass out for the night.

When you wake up he's still there and you know that for once it wasn't just in your dreams.


End file.
